Arc Of Legends: Kanto
by DiamondFury99
Summary: Rewrite of A Godly Bond. When Ash finds an injured Pokémon in Pallet Woods and heals it, will it change his life? AshxHarem, Harem Pairings will be decided in the future. ON HIATUS
1. The Start Of A Tale

**DiamondFury99: Hi guys! Again, I'm sorry that I made you guys wait for so long only for a announcement! But here it is. _Arc Of Legends: Kanto_. Still, this is going to be completely different then _A Godly Bond_ so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

 **I will be going with the Generation V pokédex entries when possible.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I will only say this once and this counts for every chapter: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON.**

 **Key:**

"Human Speech"  
 **"Pokéspeech"  
** " _Telepathy_ "  
' _Human Thoughts_ '  
 **' _Poké Thoughts_ '**

* * *

It was a serene morning in Pallet Town, most people would still be in bed, but not a 5 year old Ash Ketchum. He was strolling around in Pallet Woods, looking for Pokémon to play with. The Pokémon in Pallet Woods don't mind his appearance anymore since he was visiting them almost every day. When Ash walked through another bush a loud cry of a Pokémon filled his ears. Looking franticly around he noticed a streak of white and blue in the corner of his eyes. Moving over to it he saw something he thought was horrible.

A bipedal Pokémon with a orange body. Its body and legs seem to resemble a nightgown or an oversized dress. Its blue hair resembles a bowl cut, which covers most of its face. Its hair is split by two flat red horns, a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. This was a Shiny Ralts (Ash didn't know that ofcourse.) but was battered and bruised all over. Over the young pokémon stood a pack of Houndoom. Apparently they thought Ralts was going to be a nice meal but Ash couldn't let that happen. He took a stone from the ground and sneaked behind a tree. He looked around the tree and chucked the stone against another tree. The Houndoom noticed this and went to check. They dissapeared behind a bush and that's when Ash took the chance.

He ran up to the cowering Ralts and tried to grab it, but some kind of barrier prevented him from doing so.

"Hey hey! Don't worry, I mean no harm! I just want to get you out of here before those Pokémon come back." It appears that Ash is not so good at calming pokémon but it seemed to do the trick. The Ralts calmed down and let Ash grab it. When Ash did so he took off towards the Proffessor's lab.

* * *

Oak was just busy reading a article of the Kalos Proffessor Sycamore's discovery of Mega Evolution when there was pounding on the door. Startled, he fell out of his chair. When he got back up he dusted himself off and went to open the door. As he opened the door he saw it was Ash.

"Ash, next time don't pound on the door." Oak said.

"Sorry Proffessor, but this Pokémon got injured and it needs to be healed." Ash said. That's when the old proffessor noticed the white and blue pokémon Ash held. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Ash, do you know what this Pokémon is?" Oak asked the young boy, when he got a no he started explaining.

"This is an Ralts. An extremely rare Pokémon from the Hoenn and a Shiny one at that. Ralts are specially known for their final evolution stages which depends on their gender. A Gallade for a male, it is a Psychic-Fighting type. Or for a female a Gardevoir, a Psychic-Fairy type. How it even got here is a true mystery for me." Oak explained. He then took the Ralts from Ash's grip.

"Ralts, would it be okay for me to do a few checkup on you to see the possible ways to heal you?" At this question Ralts looked towards Ash for assurance. Recieving a nod Ralts nodded too at the Proffessor.

"Thanks Ralts. Come on, let's get the first checkup." And the three made their way into the lab.

* * *

2 years later a 7 year Ash Ketchum was playing in his garden with Kirlia. Ash still remembered how Kirlia evolved. It was also the time he got to know about her telepathy. (The Ralts was deemed a 'She' after the checkups).

 _Flashback 1 year earlier._

 _Ash and Ralts were playing around in Pallet Town. Nearly the entire town was shocked to see Ash with a shiny Pokémon but got used to it. While they were playing they didn't notice Gary Oak walk up to him._

 _"Huh, seems like Ash got a weak and weird Pokémon." Gary Oak said. Ever since the two had fought over a Pokéball Gary seems to hurt Ash more and more. Ever since it continued to be worse. And this time, Ralts had enough.  
_

 _Gary was just about to kick Ash one more time when a bright white light (Say that three times fast) filled his vision. When it had faded no longer stood a Ralts there but a Kirlia. Kirlia is a orange bipedal Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. It has blue hair that reaches down to its shoulders, and two red horns looking like hairpins. These horns are used to amplify its psychokinetic power and distort the air around it. The distortion in the air causes scenery mirages. It can also use its horns to cause a rip in dimensions and see into the future. It has skinny orange legs with pointed feet and thin, white arms that have two fingers. It's eyes seem to be a bright blue.  
_

 _Kirlia then decided to use teleport to teleport Gary to Arceus knows where. She then turned around to find a wounded wide-eyed Ash looking up to her._

 _"K-Kirlia, you've evolved! I'm so proud of you!" Ash said. While still trying to process what happened._

 _Kirlia seemed to blush at that praise "_ T-Thank you Ash. _" And if it couldn't be worse, Ash learned she has Telepathy._

 _Flashback over._

It took three weeks to find Gary because Kirlia somehow teleported him to Cinnabar Island. The day the news got to Ash, you could hear laughter for an entire day from the Ketchum house. Both from Ash and Kirlia.

From that time though, Ash had also discovered he had Psychic powers from training Kirlia one day. He began training too ever since. And before he knew it, he was already ten.

* * *

 **DiamondFury99: And that's it for the first chapter! I will continue to write right now even though it's 1 AM. I hope you guys enjoyed this start of _Arc Of Legends: Kanto_ because a lot more will come headed your way. Also, there is a poll at my profile that you can decide the pairing with. It will be open until the fifth chapter.**

 **Please note: Kirlia's appearance is copied from Bulbapedia and modified to make it a custom shiny one. I will say, not all the shiny's will be the same, like if you had 2 shiny Riolu's one could be a gold for the main body and black for the mask and stuff. But the other could be different like red for the main body and green for the mask etc. And to your information, sometimes (Like Ash's Kirlia) the eyes will have different colors too.**

 **Welp, see you guys in the next chapter! For now to keep you busy: WHO'S THAT POKÉMON?** _ **A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows.**_


	2. The Beginning Of An Adventure

**DiamondFury99: Hello and welcome back to _Arc Of Legends: Kanto_. The WHO'S THAT POKÉMON will be answered next chapter. This time, Ash will start his journey. And Misty will not travel with Ash, I have other people in mind. 3 girls to be exact. Welp, you know the disclaimer and the key. See you later.**

* * *

Ever since Ash was little he dreamed to be a Pokémon Master. But recently, also an Coordinator. A few days ago Delia had shown her son Ash a recording of a contest by Wallace in Hoenn. Ash and Kirlia were transfixed by it they stayed to watch the entire contest. Also, Ash has made progress with his powers. When he tried to lift an boulder with his mind, he somehow threw a weak Aura Sphere at it while lifting it. That was when he discovered he also had Aura powers. But still weak. He also had a great skill at carving things so he made himself and Kirlia a Necklace. His had a weird stone which he had taken to Oak. Apparently it was a Key Stone for something called Mega Evolution. When he learned Kirlia could also Mega Evolve when she was a Gardevoir thrilled him and Kirlia. He decided to wear his Key Stone in his necklace (Which somehow grew to accomidate the size and keep it in place). He was currently lying in his bed with Kirlia next to him.

"So Kirlia, tomorrow is the big day. Are you ready for it?" Ash asked the Emotion Pokémon. Recieving a mental nod from Kirlia he went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP WAKE UP CALL WAKE UP CALL BEEP BEEP BE-_ The alarm clock was smashed into the ground by a sleepy Kirlia. A few minutes later both Ash and Kirlia were ready so they teleported to the lab.

* * *

"So here are the starters, Squirtle a Water type, Charmander a Fire type and Bulbasaur a Grass type." Oak said. Three ten year olds were currently present. A girl named Leaf, she had been friends with Ash since they were two. Damian, he joined up with Gary to help him beat Ash up. And Gary himself. Gary took the Squirtle, Damian the Charmander and that left Leaf with Bulbasaur.

"And here are your pokédexes and five pokéballs each." Oak handed the three of them the Pokédexes and Pokéballs when Ash and Kirlia teleported in.

"Alright, first I need to take that weak pokémon of off Ashy boy's hands first." Gary said and he threw a pokéball at Kirlia, which hit the unsuspecting pokémon and turned into a red power and sucked her into the ball. After a shake she was released.

"Hey! I thought I captured that Kirlia!" Gary shouted. And was met with an Magical Leaf to the face.

"Anyways, you three can go on. I need to discuss some things with Ash." Oak said. When the three left Oak turned to Ash and Kirlia.

"Alright, I had Kurt make that custom Pokeball for Kirlia, do you like it?" Oak said and showed a Pokeball. The pokéball's red top was changed to a blue one with a red heart on it and the white bottom was changed to an orange one with pink stars.

" _It's beautifull._ " Kirlia telepathed. Oak handed the ball to Ash and he tapped Kirlia with it. She became engulfed in a red light and was sucked in. An instant capture indicated she did not struggle. Ash let her back out and turned to the proffessor.

"Alright Ash, here is your pokédex and five pokéballs. Also, if you don't mind I have another Pokémon for you that you could maybe bring under your care. Open the pokéball." Oak said. Ash did so and a pokémon materialized from it. It was a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak of are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back. It was a Torchic. The Torchic saw Ash and immidiately went to him. And craddled in his arms.

"This Torchic had a chance to be chosen 2 times, but no trainers wanted him. I wanted to see if you wanted to take him with you." Oak had noticed that Ash was now talking to the Torchic. Oak watched with a smile.

"Ash, perhaps you should leave on your journey now." Ash quickly shot up and ran out of the lab, Kirlia following him.

"*sigh* He is going to become a good trainer, I can feel it." Oak said.

* * *

Ash and Kirlia went on into Route 1. Torchic decided he would stay in his pokéball for a while. As they walked, Ash saw a perfect clearing for them to train in, calling out Torchic Ash set them up with some training. Torchic practiced his Ember on a few rocks while Kirlia lifted some other rocks in the air with Psychic. Another trainer came by and challenged Ash to a battle. He let out a Pikachu and Ash used Kirlia.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!" His opponment ordered. His Pikachu however, fired a thundershock into a random direction. Which hit an Spearow. The Spearow cawed angerly at Ash, since the other boy was now gone. Ash did the only thing he could think of when seeing the whole flock. He scooped up Kirlia and ran.

He had been running for five minutes and there was already a thunderstorm coming. 'just my luck' Ash thought. The rain poured down and within seconds he slipped. The Spearow started pecking him while he just took the attacks and spoke to Kirlia.

"Please Kirlia," Ash began "just get into your pokéball and everything will be fine." Kirlia refused to do so. Ash then was met with something unsuspected, the thunderstorm threw a _blue_ lightning bolt to him. He took it and screamed in pain. And it just got worse from there. The Spearow started to use Fury Cutter. Kirlia's eyes were now clouded with rage from the emotions she felt from Ash. She crawled from under him and began to glow in a bright light. When it dimmed down there now stood a orange bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It has long, slender, orange legs underneath the gown, and blue hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has orange arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. She was now an Gardevoir.

She used Psychic on all the Spearow and threw them into the air far away. She then collapsed exhausted next to her friend/trainer. Both heard the mechanical voice of the Pokédex that fell out of Ash's pocket.

Zekrom, The Deep Black Pokémon.   
This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world.

* * *

 **DiamondFury99: And there you have it people! Both chapters are completed in 2 hours. It is currently 02:22 AM and I'm extremely tired. I hope you guys liked it and I will see you all in the next chapter.  
**


	3. Viridian Showdown

**DiamondFury99: Welcome back to _Arc Of Legends: Kanto_! This is the third chapter and will include the first Contest! (Bare with me, I don't know anything about Contests). You know the Disclaimer and Key. But before we get started! The WHO'S THAT POKÉMON answer:**

 **Gallade!**

 **Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The next morning came on Route 1 and the thunderstorm had just passed. In the middle of a muddy clearing we find our hero and his Gardevoir lying down. They opened their eyes and stared at eachother. After a few moments Ash and Gardevoir stood up. Ash praised Gardevoir for her evolution again recieving a faint blush. When they stood again Ash noticed Gardevoir was the exact same height as he was. Which was 5'6" (I am still not good with heights). He looks down at himself and noticed his clothes are all muddy. (Have you ever noticed Ash wears 1 set of clothes in all of the regions and they don't get tattered whatsoever?). He should get them cleaned soon. He then turned back to Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, I forgot to scan you. Is it okay if I do now?" Ash asked the Embrace Pokémon. Recieving a nod he pulled out his pokédex and pointed it at Gardevoir.

 _ **Gardevoir, The Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer. This Pokémon is Female and level 25. Gardevoir has the ability Synchronize and has unlocked her hidden ability Telepathy.**_

 _ **This Gardevoir knows the moves: Psychic, Double Team, Heal Pulse, Calm Mind, Magical Leaf, Teleport and Destiny Bond. Gardevoir's egg moves Blaze Kick and Fire Punch have not been unlocked yet. These are unlockable at level 30.**_

 _ **Please notice that the unusual coloring of this Gardevoir means it's a Shiny. Also notice that this Gardevoir can be unstable for a while since it had a premature evolution.**_

He then let out Torchic and pointed the 'dex at him.

 _ **Torchic, The Chick Pokémon. Torchic has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. This Torchic is Male and level 10. It's ability is Blaze and hidden ability Speed Boost. Speed Boost has not been unlocked.  
**_

 _ **This Torchic knows the moves: Growl, Scratch, Focus Energy and Ember. Torchic's egg moves Blaze Kick, Force Palm* and Aura Sphere* have not been unlocked yet. These will be unlocked at the final evolution stage.**_

 _ **Please notice the egg moves Aura Sphere and Force Palm are unusual egg moves to have as a Torchic. It is possible these egg moves are passed over from a Lucario in it's family tree.**_

Ash raised his eyebrows at the moves both pokémon knew. Aura Sphere and Force Palm were indeed unusual, but he could work with it. He recalled Torchic and motioned to Gardevoir to follow him. Both left towards Viridian City. Where Ash could try to win the Viridian Ribbon.

* * *

When they came by the police post of Viridian City, a hand grabbed Ash's collar and pulled him back. Gardevoir turned around and was ready to attack whoever did it. When Ash saw it was Officer Jenny he calmed down Gardevoir.

"How can I help you officer?" Ash asked.

"Why do you have that pokémon outside of it's pokéball? Are you a Pokémon Thief and stolen that Pokémon?" As Officer Jenny kept accusating him he took out his pokédex and showed it to Jenny.

 **Hello, my name is Dexter and I am programmed by Proffessor Oak to help trainer Ash Ketchum in his journey with pokémon. I forgot the rest of my script. Trainer Ash Ketchum currently has 3 pokémon, a Gardevoir, a Torchic and a Feebas. If lost or destroyed I cannot be replaced.**

Ash raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Feebas. When did he catch one? It didn't really matter anyway, another pokémon to get to know.

"Everything seems in order, sorry for accusing you of pokémon theft. It's just that recently a group of thieves has been active in Viridian City, and you looked suspicious with that Gardevoir outside of her ball." Officer Jenny said while scratching the back of her head in embarrasment. She then saw the state Gardevoir was in because of that thunderstorm. She put them in the sidecar of her motorcycle and rushed them to the Pokécenter.

* * *

After a maniacal and very rough ride they made it into the Pokécenter. No LITERALLY inside of it. Jenny was a few inches away to paying for a new front desc and computer.

"We have a driveway you know." Nurse Joy said when she saw them. She then too noticed the state Gardevoir was in and she went to the computer.

"I need one Large stretcher for an bipedal Psychic, ASAP." 2 Chansey with a large stretcher came in and Gardevoir was laid on in and was rushed to the surgery room. Nurse Joy then turned to Ash.

"Say young man, next time you get into a battle don't let your pokémon get so hurt." She told Ash calmly.

"Excuse me for trying to escape a Spearow flock another person angered." Ash returned. Nurse Joy apologized before going to work on Gardevoir. Ash took this time to bond with Feebas and call Prof. Oak since Delia was still on a bussiness trip. He sat down in a secluded area and let out Feebas. He pointed his 'dex at it.

 _ **Feebas, The Fish Pokémon. Feebas**_ _ **eats anything, so it can even live in polluted streams and lakes. No one pays any attention to it. This Feebas is Female and is level 15. It's ability is Levitate and has unlocked it's hidden ability Telepathy.**_

 _ **It knows the moves Water Gun* and Tackle. It's egg move Hyper Beam has not been unlocked.**_

 _ **It currently holds 2 items. A Rainbow Wing and a unsigned letter.**_

 _ **Notice: A Feebas knowing Water Gun is currently impossible since it's only three moves are Splash, Tackle and Flail.**_

 _ **Also Notice: this Feebas has unknown DNA. It is possible some changes might be possible in the future.**_

This certainly has Ash interested. Levitate, Telepathy, Watergun are unheard of with a Feebas. And the fact that it has a Rainbow wing, unsigned letter and unknown DNA makes it all the more interesting. He talked to Feebas for a few minutes and learned a little bit. Apparently she didn't know how she got those abilities and stuff. Only that she got teleported from her group and a voice whispered that she can trust him. When Ash read the letter he was quite suprised.

 _Hello Ash Ketchum, Chosen One of Arceus and Hero of Ideals._

 _It appears I came right on time with that Spearow flock. I met a friend on the way to you that is going to join you in Viridian forest. She has no objection with it and finds those 'contests' quite fun. I will leave you this Feebas as a see you soon message. Raise her with care will you?_

 _Signed,_

 _\- Legendary Pokémon of Ideals, Zekrom._

 _P.S: The Rainbow Wing is a message to say Hi to you from my friend! Hope you can guess who it is.  
P.S.S: Sorry for the thunderstorm. Old habit to create an entrance. And Gardevoir has got a bit of my power when you both were unconcious. So be prepared for some weird moves._

Now Ash was really shocked. He just recieved a letter from a Legendary Pokémon! And one to give Gardevoir more moves! He was definetly going to have one crazy journey. If only he knew.

He then went to call Proffessor Oak.

"Hello? Ash is that you? Please turn on the videocamera so I can see you." Oak's voice came over the speakers.

"Maybe it would help if I didn't see the back of your head Prof. Oak." Ash said. Oak turned around and mareepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head. He then typed something and the camera turned.

"So, Ash did you catch any new pokémon? Gary and I made a bet over tenthousand Pokédollars that you wouldn't catch a pokémon in Route 1." Oak said.

"Well Proffessor, it's your lucky day. I got a Feebas." Ash said. He sweared heard Oak mumble something about the lines of 'Atleast he got a Pokémon' but ignored it. A doorbell rung at the other side.

"That must be my pizza! Talk to you later Ash!" And he hung up. The lights of the surgery room turned off and Nurse Joy came out of it with Gardevoir. But that's when he realised something... Why was this such a big Pokécenter if there is nobody here? He would have to find out later.

"Alright Ash, your Gardevoir is healed up." Nurse Joy said. Gardevoir rushed over to Ash and hugged him tightly, telepathing something inaudible. But it had the words 'afraid' and 'needles' in it. Was Gardevoir afraid of needles? It didn't matter anyway. He rented a room and went to sleep. **(No Team Rocket in this story YET.)**

* * *

A few days later you could find Ash and Gardevoir training for the upcoming contest with Torchic and Feebas watching from the sidelines. Gardevoir was practising making a fire and grass version of a certain Alpha Pokémon Ash had read about named Arceus. In the course of the five days she has improved quite a lot and learned Ember (thanks to Torchic) and neared level 30.

"Alright I think you got it Gardevoir. We will definetly win this contest for sure." Ash said. He went to the Pokécenter and got a Contest Pass.

A few hours later we can find Ash and Gardevoir in the Participant Room of the Contest Hall. They were finishing the final touches. Ash had a Aura Guardian costume on (He doesn't know this yet) he bought. Gardevoir only had a ribbon in her hair since her dress is already part of her. Before them were a few starting coordinators he met like Drew, May Maple from Petalburg in Hoenn with her brother Max and Dawn Berlitz, a coordinator from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh. They all had very beautiful appeals. But now it is time for Ash's appeal. He walked up the stairs with Gardevoir at his side. When they had trained Ash and Gardevoir had developed a mental link that works with her telepathy, they never tested it but it was now or never.

' _Alright Gardevoir, start off with Ember like we practised._ ' Ash said mentally, Gardevoir began by firing small embers in the air before infusing them with a Magical Leaf. She then used Psychic to form it in shape. But for some reason it got split. One half of it made the Arceus like Gardevoir wanted, but the other one, the other one began to form a giant hall with large pillars. Gardevoir sensed from their link Ash was using his Psychic powers. After an mental nod Gardevoir began to use the Psychic to move the Arceus around the hall. The hall faded after a few moments and began forming the other legends like Ho-Oh and Mew. The audience watched in awe and shock at this beautiful performance. Then, everything exploded in particles after the picture Arceus and other legends touched the ground. The performance was ended by a bow.

The two returned back into the Participants chamber after recieving very good reactions from the judges. The other participants were also under shock and awe. Ash then decided to get ready for the battle rounds.

* * *

The battles went by perfectly, May had been beaten by Drew but Drew has been beaten by Dawn. Ash was now in the finals and was facing against Dawn.

"You've made it far into the contest Ash! But I am not going to loose to you." Dawn said, Ash noticed something on Dawn's head.

"Ditto." Ash said whilst pointing to Dawn's head. Dawn touched the top of her head and something felt soft in her hands. She picked it up and saw it was really a Ditto. It teleported away whilst making it normal derpy face.

"That was weird but let's fight." Now the real battle started. Dawn send out her Piplup while Ash used Gardevoir **(I do not understand things about the point meter that's used so this contest it doesn't matter.)**

Dawn started out by calling a Bubble attack, Which Gardevoir cut clean through with a Magical Leaf also hitting Piplup. Ash then called out for a Psychic infused Ember. The Ember got stopped by Piplup's Whirlpool attack which harmed Gardevoir, but Gardevoir used Psychic to turn the Whirlpool into a bunch of Tridents that hurt quite a bit. Ash then decided to confuse Piplup by having Gardevoir use Double Team whilst Teleporting and using a bunch of Calm Minds. Piplup's Water Guns kept hitting the copies and once Gardevoir was done she used Psychic. After juggling with Piplup for a bit he fainted. The match was won by Ash.

Award Ceremony

"Hereby I give you, Ash Ketchum, The Viridian Ribbon." Mr. Contesta said whilst giving Ash the Viridian Ribbon.

Ash struck his pose and said "Yeah! We won our first Ribbon!" With Gardevoir adding a "Garde, Gardevoir!".

* * *

Ash and Gardevoir were standing at the beginning of Viridian Forest. They were just going to enter it when someone called Ash's name. They turned around and saw May, Max and Dawn standing there.

"Ash!" they said when they reached him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Ash asked the trio.

"Yes, Could we travel with you? Please?" They asked in perfect unison. Ash thought about it before answering.

"Sure! The more the merrier I always say." And together they walked onto the path of Viridian Forest, awaiting the adventure that lies before them.

* * *

Hall Of Origin.

Arceus was watching over Ash and his friends. Arceus only had one thought. **'Soon, soon it is time to face your first true test, Chosen One.'** And with that, he went to sleep.

* * *

 **DiamondFury99: Alright, and that was it for this chapter! I rewrote this 3 times now. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to R &R and vote on the poll on my profile.**

 **Vote results till this chapter:**

 **RayShipping (Younger CynthiaxAsh): 3  
MagicShipping (GardevoirxAsh): 3  
FurtherShipping (AshxLeaf): 1  
**

 **After chapter 4 is out, the shipping with the least votes will be deleted. So choose wisely!**


	4. Viridian Forest Dangers

**DiamondFury99: Welcome back everyone in _Arc Of Legends: Kanto_. Last chapter Ash got the Viridian Ribbon and has gotten more companions to travel with. Namely Dawn, Max and May. This chapter will be covering Pewter City (No contest there) and Viridian Forest. I will first answer some reviews before the chapter starts.  
**

 **xXSakuraBlossomsXx: I hope too that Sun & Moon will add a mega to Milotic.**

 **Espeon44: It will not be decided yet what pairing Dawn or the others get. Although I do have an idea for Ash. (Don't worry guys, your votes will be still counted.)**

 **Foreman88: Yes, she could've done that. But tell me, if you were Kirlia and had just finished Training, then got in a life/death situation where you had such a rage you evolved prematurely, do you think you could've instantly teleported yourself and your trainer away while your powers are unstable? I certainly would not.**

 **Xperior: Thanks for teaching me in short how a contest battle works. I myself will do a bit more research on it. But still, thanks!**

 **And before you ask, in chapter 2 you could read that Ash got hit by the blue lightning bolt, while in chapter 3 it says that Gardevoir could become more powerful. There is a simple solution for that, when Ash was being shocked by the blue lightning bolt, he began convulsing, to which he touched Gardevoir that caused an unfeelable little bolt to connect with her which had caused it. If you wondered what happened to Ash, will be explained later in the story.**

* * *

After Ash and his friends left Viridian City where Ash won his first Ribbon, Ash and his friends are now on the path of Viridian Forest where there was another Pokémon waiting for Ash.

"So Ash, how long have you been a trainer? I mean, with that beautiful Gardevoir I'm sure you are atleast a trainer for 2 years." May asked. The answer however, was not what she expected.

"No, I've been a trainer for almost 2 weeks now." Ash replied. (I already lost track of how many days Ash is travelling till now.). When May wanted to ask another question, they heard a pokémon and fenimine shout in the distance followed by angry shouting. Ash, due him being curious, decided to go and see what the commotion was. But when he saw what it was, he was seeing red with rage. On the ground lied a old man with white hair wearing what looked like a training suit (I couldn't find the describable description of the man) with a glove that held a stone which looked like a Key Stone. Next to the man laid a Blaziken and Lucario. However, what Ash noticed is that there were puddles of blood around them. Next to those three was a girl sobbing. She had lemon yellow hair that was tied behind her head with a red band. She also had one of those Keystones in one of her gloves. She wore a white and red helmet, she had a red and white shirt on which connected with her (same colored) skirt. Black shorts and she had skates on. Next to her was a Riolu, also sobbing for the three. a few paces away stood a man with a armored pokémon which Ash could not recognize. The man himself wore a cloak so he could also not be recognized. The man got tired of the girls sobbing and decided to get it over with. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girl, to which she heard a * _click_ * and turned her head to the man, eyes widening with fear as she saw the gun pointed at her.

Ash, trying to be the hero, saw this and ran to the man and rammed him, knocking him on the ground and the gun out of his hands. The man immidiately lunged for the gun and took aim again. This time at Ash. Everyone went wide eyed as they could hear a * _Bang!_ *. But the impact never came. Apparently the bullet was being stopped in midair by Gardevoirs Psychic. She let the bullet fall to the ground and used her psychic to lift the gun out of the man's hands and took it into her own. During this. The armored pokémon was long gone with the man. Ash immidiately went to check over the two pokémon and man on the ground. Sadly, there was nothing he could do anymore. He stared sadly at the girl as she hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. Ash then noticed that the girl was a little taller then him due to those skates. But if they were taken off she surely would be as tall. He didn't know why he was realising that but he put it to the back of his mind. He saw the his other three companions comfort the little Riolu. It was half a hour later as they were finally calmed down a bit. It was already becoming dark so Ash set up a campfire and began cooking. He didn't take those cooking lessons for nothing. It was after dinner Ash asked the much awaited question.

"So, would you mind telling us what happened?" Ash asked the girl. The girl went to tell her story.

"Well, to begin with introducing myself, I'm Korrina. A gymleader from the Kalos region. I was here with my grandfather to do some research about the Mega Evolution stones and Keystones found in Kanto. When we got here that man and pokémon suddenly came out of nowere and started to demand our pokémon and stones. My grandfather ofcourse did not want to give them up since they are for research. When the man ordered his Pokémon to attack us my grandfather already had his Blaziken and Lucario mega evolved. But somehow, that armored _thing_ used a unusual strong Psychic which resulted in their lungs and heart incacapated. My grandfather ofcourse still did not give up and that's when the man shot him. You already know how that story ends." Korrina told. At the end of the story she was tearing up again so Ash rubbed her soothingly on the back. Before they went to sleep though, a pokemon stumbled out of the bush. it had a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes (crotchets) ( ) for its arms and hands and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes (semibreves). It has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. Its ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width. This Pokémon was a Meloetta. A rare Pokémon from Unova. (If Meloetta is one, I'm sorry but Meloetta is not a legendary pokémon. Also, if you thought it was Ho-Oh, he will make an appearance _real_ soon.

Ash then asked if the Meloetta was the pokémon who wanted to join him. After a nod he took a pokéball and tapped Meloetta with it. After she was captured he let her out and she slept next to him for the night.

* * *

 **DiamondFury99: Welp, there is another chapter. Next time will be covering Pewter City and Mt. Moon. And sorry guys, but when I was changing the poll I deleted the wrong poll choice so I redid the choices. Don't worry, I will keep the votes you guys have made till now in memory by using this following scoreboard:  
**

 _ **Please notice that due to the lack of votes, the vote for FurtherShipping is changed to Harem.**_

 **MagicShipping (AshxGardevoir): 10  
RayShipping (Y CynthiaxAsh): 9  
Harem (Will start off with the votes for furthershipping. And will include other pairs then you can vote on): 3  
**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	5. The Battle of Rocks

**DiamondFury99: *pants* Heh, sorry guys that I took so long. Ever since I made the Undertale fic Chara has been trying to possess me. I'm afraid, if this would happen, a certain someone from the undertale series will come into this world and write this for me. I've left him some notes. Wait, what was that sound? *looks behind him* Oh no! I will speak you guys later! *runs away*  
**

 **Chara: You will be mine! Then I can kill all those who you love dearly!**

 ***As the two are gone, a certain tall skeleton with vertical cracks at his eyes appears.*  
** **  
** **W.D Gaster: *WingDing translator on* Hello, is this working? Good. Hello my dear subjects, it seems that your writer 'DiamondFury99' (Which I must say is a weird name) is currently being chased/possessed by Chara. But do not worry, he asked me to come to this world to continue writing. He left a few of his notes on the table about what this chapter is about. I will try the best of my abilities to write this chapter in the language you call 'English'.I would like if you tried to enjoy this. Farewell for now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Your writer does not own the rights of 'Pokémon' or whatever it is called. He is only the owner of the plot. If he was not so utterly stupid on what a 'plot' is.**

 **Before I start the story, your writer is sorry for not counting 'Meloetta' or who ever they may be, as a Legendary. Well, I will now start the story.**

* * *

 _Now, Let me try this, shall we?  
_

 _-Time Skip: 1 week-_

It has been a week since the main character named "Ash" **(** **I would like to know who would want to name his/her child 'Ash')** entered the place Viridian Forest. Where Ash and his friends met Korrina and her pokémon. A stranger with the armored creature that wanted to kill them, and Ash his new addition Meloetta. In the time that Ash and his friends have travelled the Underground, I mean forest, Ash has managed to capture the pokémons called 'Pidgeotto' that was a female and a abandoned female 'Riolu'. In the meantime Ash has also trained his own magic, or in this world's case powers. The Riolu has helped him calm his Aura. Now, they have apparently reached the city called 'Pewter'. Where Ash would have a so called 'Gym battle'. **(Excuse me subjects, but the reason why I use those ' symbols is because I simply do not know what those terms mean. But I find it a good idea myself that I go study more about this 'Pokémon' thing inbetween the tasks your writer has left me. But if you subjects do not mind, I will not be using those symbols again.)** They were now currently training for that supposed battle later. Ash was currently thinking to use Riolu and Gardevoir. Since Riolu knows a few of those Fighting type moves which are supposedly strong against Rock types. A few minutes later, we see them having lunch together in the pokémon center.

"So Ash, when are you going to battle Brock? I've got a suprise for you when you do." Dawn asked Ash, who replied with a shrug and said,

"Soon Dawn, But for now we just have lunch, okay?" Then, he apparently he began scarfing the food down again.

"In the meanwhile, do any of you know where the gym is?" Korrina asked. Suddenly a nurse called Nurse Joy piped up behind her.

"The gym is just down the street on your right."

"Thanks."

Later, they could be seen standing at the entrance of the gym. Ash entered first with the others behind him. It was pitch black in the inside, when suddenly, a booming voice called out.

"Challenger! Do you seek to battle the gym leader?"

"Yes. I am Ash Ketchum and I challenge you for a gym battle." You could guess who said that.

"Your challenge is accepted. I am Brock, the Pewter gym leader." Suddenly, the lights of the room came on. Lighting up what seems like an field filled with rocks.

"Go Geodude" Brock shouted. Throwing a ball onto the field which revealed to unleash Geodude. Geodude is a gray boulder Pokémon. It has bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands. Geodude uses its arms to climb steadily up steep mountain paths. Geodude is proud of its sturdy body and will bash against others of its kind in a contest of sorts to prove whose body is harder. The longer it lives, the more chipped and worn its body becomes. Ash unleashed Riolu who immediatly took a battle stance. Ash checked Geodude's level which was level 20. Riolu was level 27. Before Brock could muster out an attack Riolu attacked with a Force Palm. Apparently he had knocked out Geodude with only one hit. Brock then unleashed his Onix. Onix resembles a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. There is a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it. This Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Its body absorbs many hard objects, making its body very solid. As it grows older, it becomes more rounded and smoother, eventually becoming similar to black diamonds. His level was apparently 25. Riolu again attacked with a Force Palm. But Onix was not out yet, so Onix attacked with a Rock Tomb damaging Riolu heavily. But Riolu held strong. Onix tried to tackle Riolu but was countered with Counter. Knocking out the giant rock snake.

"Well, as short as this battle was, I hearby represent you the Boulder Badge." Brock said.

A few hours later we see Ash and his friends near the route to Mt. Moon. After having a warning from Brock that it might be dangerous there. They still wanted to do this. And so, they headed towards Mt. Ebott. I mean Moon.

* * *

 **W.D Gaster: Well my subjects, that clearly was the best I could do for now. But do not be afraid, I will be back again soon. However, it seems that Chara finally possessed your writer. For that, I am truly sorry. For now, I will be in my lab watching over the actions of Chara and to check those anomaly's. Farewell.**


	6. Mt Moon And New Friend

**DiamondFury99: Guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I was busy with school and fixing a few problems. I just want to give some information in this AN, namely:**

 **Pokephilia is allowed. (I am not doing lemons just the shipping). It is allowed since it is believed that it improves the bond between a Trainer and his/her Pokémon.**

 **Also, from now on I am removing the level based things on the pokédex. (It get's hard to keep track off.)**

 **The question for what happened to the bodies, let's just say the mysterious man came back to "cover up" all evidence.**

 **And last of all: Legendary Pokémon do not count in the maximum Pokémon on hand count. But the trainer can enable/disable the function to let the Pokéball with the legendary in it be transported to their designated Proffessor. Which Ash in this case, has it disabled.**

 **For the result of the polls see the end of this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Pokémon is not owned by me.  
**

* * *

A few hours after Ash and his companions left Pewter city, they decided to have a break near the stream running next to the route. Let's see what they are up to, alright?

"Onii-chan! I'm off to practice!" Said a black haired girl jogging out of a modern house in Japan. Ignorant about what will happen to her brother.

Oops, that part wasn't for this. I really need to stop confusing new story ideas with eachother.  
Let's see. Oh, this is the right one!

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Korrina called out to the rest of the group, whilst grabbing a few plates to set them down on the portable picnic table Ash brought with him. Already seated at the table were May and Dawn, who were talking about the contests they are going to participate in, Max was currently swimming in the lake with some of the local Magikarp he befriended. Ash was currently off with Gardevoir, Feebas and Torchic. Meloetta was currently entertaining the rest of the Pokémon by singing some songs to them.

All of the girls were startled by Ash seemingly _teleporting_ to the table once the word "lunch" was mentioned. With Gardevoir only moments later. Both already practically inhaling the food on the plates Korrina set infront of them. Both seemed to have the same appetite, seeing how that's logical when Gardevoir has been living with Ash for a few years. But what Korrina was shocked from was the fact when she set down the plate infront of May, she had to pull her hand back fast before it suffered the same fate of the food. Apparently, May had also the same appetite. Korrina giggled as she thought how cute it could be if the three food inhalers were family.

They all stopped instantly when a bush started rustling, what came out of it shocked them all. It was a Eevee. **(Not doing the descriptions for now, sorry!)**. Shyly, the Eevee came closer towards Ash, sitting down on it's hind paws and looking cutely at Ash, wanting some of the food it smelled.

Ash smiled and grabbed a piece of the sandwich, holding it out for Eevee who took it with a cute 'Vee!' and started petting it, only for it to finish the piece and jump up onto Ash's lap, giving his cheek a lick and laying down. Ash decided that this was a good time to scan Eevee,

 ** _Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon._** ** _Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. This Eevee is Female, has the ability Run Away and the hidden ability Anticipation, which is unlocked._ **

**_This Eevee knows the moves: Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Swift, Quick Attack and Bite. This Eevee has the egg move Moonblast. Which has not been unlocked yet._**

 ** _Please note that it is unusual for a Eevee to have this egg move._**

Eevee, startled by this sudden voice, jumped from Ash's lap, and running back into the foilage, ignoring Ash's calls for her to come back.

* * *

"It's still sad that that Eevee left. All I wanted was to become friends." Ash complained. It has been a few hours since the group had lunch and encountered the Eevee. They were currently inside Mt. Moon. Having met up a scientist named Seymour, and ditched him after a few moments of him and his poetry. They were now currently taking down lights that disturbed the life of the Pokémon inside of the caves. But little did they know, a pair of eyes was watching them from behind some rocks.

"Ugh, Ash can you stop complaining about that Eevee, please! I'm fed up with it. Also, why are there so many lights?" Max asked, after 30 minutes of clearing the lights.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. But what can we do to pass the time?" Ash asked, while working with Torchic and Gardevoir in removing the lights.

"I know!" Dawn said, walking next to May and having her Piplup soak the lights. **(In my story, they're torches)**. "You guys know about the organizations in all the regions, right?" After getting nods, she continued, "Well, maybe we can come up with a motto for one of them." After the last word was said, Ash immediately got an idea.

"I got a good motto, Gardevoir you up for it?"  
" _Yes, Ash_ ""Alright, look into my mind, you got the lyrics?" after getting a giggle and a yes from her, they both began to strike random poses.

" _Prepare for trouble_." Gardevoir telepathed striking a pose.  
"And make it double." Ash said also striking a pose. **(just imagine them striking a pose after each line)**  
" _To protect the world from devastation_.""To unite all people within our nation."  
" _To denounce the evils of truth and love_."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
" _Gardevoir_!"  
"Ash!"  
" _Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light_!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Torchic! Tor!"

They ended up posing in a pose that they held eachothers hand while leaning away from eachother, with Torchic ontop of their connected hands.

Needless to say, that got them to laugh loudly, until...

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR MOTTO!" A female voice angerly shouted from behind them.  
"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR US TO COME UP WITH THAT?" A male voice also heard from behind them. This made them turn around to see a crimson haired woman with a freakishly long haircut, a lavender haired man with a red rose in his hands and a Meowth standing infront of them. What was that made Ash recognize where they were from, was the red R on their clothes. Having seen people with that R on the news many times. But another thing Ash somehow sensed was the sadness and fear he felt from the Meowth.

"Let me guess. You two are people who work for Team Rocket and you placed these lights?" Ash guessed.

"Well, twerp, you are right in that." During this exchange Ash saw the Meowth dart to the shadows where it watched. "But now that we've got your attention, give us your Pokémon twerp. I have to say that Gardevoir looks like she's worth a lot." With that, the crimson haired woman released a Ekans, while the lavender haired released a Koffing.

"What do you say Jessie? Shall we take out the twerps first?" The lavender haired man asked the crimson haired woman who is now known as Jessie.

"No James, it seems they are too scared to fight us anyway." Jessie replied to the man now known as James.

"Still, let's take them out so their Pokémon can be stolen while they are out. Koffing, use Tackle on that twerp!" James said while Koffing began his Tackle on Ash, only for a brown blur to intercept it with a Swift attack. When it stood still it was revealed to be the Eevee from before!

"Thanks Eevee, we will take it from here." Ash said and was about to order Gardevoir to use her newly learned move Thunderbolt she learned from few local Pikachu. Only to be interrupted when Eevee let out a dark sphere towards Rockets. When they saw the Shadow Ball coming, it was already to late and they were blasting off.

"Thanks again Eevee, that wa-" Ash was cut off by Eevee slamming against him, licking his face furiously. But when her tail touched the button on one of his empty pokéballs, she got sucked in and was instantly caught. Ash immediately let her out. That's when he remembered something.

"Hey Meowth, you still there?" Looking towards the shadows there was a brief moment of silence before Meowth came out slowly.

"Meowth, I know you are scared but there is nothing to fear. Those two morons are gone and we are not going to hurt you, I just want you to know that." That seemed to do the trick because Meowth although still somewhat wary, was coming closer on a faster pace.

"You know, Ash is it?" Shocked at hearing the Meowth talk in plain English **(In this story, Meowth does not have an accent)**. They still let him continue after getting a nod from Ash, "I'm really glad you got rid of them, you don't want to know what things they did to me. But I was wondering, that I could maybe join you as your Pokémon. Since it really seems that you treat your team nicely. And I want to have that oppertunity too. To become stronger to protect the ones that I care about." Although they were stunned at the words Meowth said, Ash still gave an answer.

"Meowth, first of all if you want to join me, you will not be in my team. You will be in my family. Because, that's the way I treat them, as if they are part of my own family. Just ask Gardevoir here, she did live with me for a few years before I started my journey. So I would be glad to have you with me." After this whole speech, Meowth finally joined Ash's little family and they set off towards Cerulean City.

* * *

 **DiamondFury99: And that's this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this, it is slightly longer than usual. And I am planning to make a Sword Art Online fanfiction in the future. But for now, the shipping poll result:**

 **MagicShipping (GardevoirxAsh): 8  
RayShipping (Y CynthiaxAsh): 4  
Harem: Winning with 23 votes!**

 **Alright, so this story will now have AshxHarem. I have not decided who will be in it yet.**

 **Also, I have only counted the votes from the _poll_. Not from the reviews.**


	7. Author's Note OC's Needed!

**Hello guys, DiamondFury99 here, and I wanted to give you guys the chance to get one of your OC's in this story, they will be used from the next chapter and onward, and will be reoccurring throughout the story. When making your OC, please consider the grammatica. For your information:**

 **I will choose 6 OC's at first, but that doesn't mean when your OC isn't chosen, that you've lost your chance. I will add more OC's later on in the story.**

 **Max 1 OC per person. If you want to submit your OC send it to me in a PM in the following format:**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age (10-12):**

 **Home Region:**

 **Home Town:**

 **Type: (Trainer or Coördinator?)**

 **Pokémon (6 Pokémon max, first/second evolutions):**

 **Characteristics:**

 **Backstory (Keep it short):**

 **An additional option:**

 **Pokémon Backstory:**

* * *

 **I will give one spoiler about the next chapter: Your OC's will be used depending on the type of trainer they are. I will accept 3 trainer OC's for the Cerulean Tournament, and 3 Coördinator OC's for the Vermillion Contest. I hope you'll send one. The OC's will be announced in the next chapter's top A.N.  
**

 **Have a nice day!**


	8. Prophecy?

**DiamondFury99: I'm sorry to have you all wait for nothing. I am placing this story under a undecided Hiatus. Mostly to work on some of my own stories and to, hopefully, get new ideas for future chapters.**

 **I will however, leave something for you to figure out and discuss.**

 **Snzvyl ohg abg va oybbq,**  
 **Fvfgre ohg jvgu bgure srryvatf,**  
 **Oebgure jub vf Pubfra,**  
 **Na svaq gung unf qrrcre zrnavatf,**  
 **N zretr gung oevatf obaqf pybfre,**  
 **Sbe Cflpuvp naq Nhen gb or pybfr,**  
 **Jvyy zrna gung qnexarff jvyy abg uvqr.**

 **Think of it as a little... encrypted prophecy...**


End file.
